


When The Day Met The Night

by orphan_account



Series: Incarnation [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Day and Night, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Incarnate AU, Incarnates AU, M/M, Night, day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything changes when the Day meets the Night.[ au: incarnates have soulmates, and brendon is the day while ryan is the night ]





	When The Day Met The Night

Sometimes, I wish I wasn't the embodiment of the day. People treated me like royalty. They held such high expectations I knew I had to uphold them; they expected me to fit a certain mold, to be warm and happy and have a sunny personality I most definitely didn't. They expected me to find the night easily enough, and for the night to be a gentle girl who would happily settle down with me, where we would have two children (a boy and a girl) and live happily ever after. Of course, that's not what happened. Nothing could ever work out like that. I was Brendon, I was the day, and nothing ever worked out as it was meant to. I may have been the day, and I may have been treated like royalty, but I definitely wasn't perfect.

When I was six, we discovered I was the embodiment of the day. I'm not sure how. All we knew was I was comfortable in warm light; I always had sunkissed skin and a too-warm temperature, almost feverish, but I was never ill. Eventually, my mom and dad took me to a doctor, where they determined that I was an Incarnate. They limited it down, but the Sun had already been found, so that left only the day. That day, the one where I discovered that I was the day, was the day that everything changed. It was the day where we became royalty and the day where everything changed for the worse. And oh, how I hated being the day.

-

Sometimes, I wish I wasn't the embodiment of the night. People treated me like royalty. They held such high expectations and ideas of me that I knew I had to uphold them and fit in the mold; they expected me to be dark and brooding and cold and have the sharp, bitter personality I most definitely didn't have. They expected me to find the day easily enough, and for the day to be a feisty girl who would, despite her nature, happily settle down with me, have a relationship where we would have two children (a boy and a girl - twins) and live happily ever after. Of course, that's not what happened. I was Ryan, I was the night, and nothing ever worked out as it was meant to. I may have been the night, and I may have been treated like royalty, but I definitely wasn't perfect.

When I was six, we discovered I was the embodiment of the night. I'm not sure how. All we knew was I loved to stay hidden in darkness; my skin was always pale, and my temperature cooler, definitely not safe, but I was never ill or unhealthy. Eventually, my mom and dad took me to a doctor, where they determined that I was an Incarnate. They took down the number of choices, but the Moon was already known, so that left only the night. That day, the one where I found out that I was the night, was the day that everything changed. It was the day where we became royalty in our town and the day where everything changed for the worse, for the much worse. And oh, how I hated being the night.

-

I first met Ryan when I was sixteen. Something about him beckoned, called to me, something in his gray eyes and brown hair being far more interesting than anything I had ever seen in life before. For a second, I considered the idea that he might be the night, my other half, but I dismissed it right away. There was no way another boy could be my other half, was there?

From then on, I saw him everywhere. He was in my debates class, my English class, my French class, at the very same lunch table where I always sat (alone, of course. I may have been the day, but people only wanted to be my friend for the fame it would bring them. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of having it.). He was everywhere, but I was glad for it. Everything about him was attractive to me, brought me a feeling of pleasure you can only get from watching a satisfying GIF or reading a very good book. His smile made my heart flutter. And I could only hope to God that he was the night, because I couldn't be with anyone but the night.

-

I first saw Brendon when I was sixteen. Something about him beckoned, called to me, something in his mocha eyes and brown hair being far more interesting to me than anything I had ever seen in life before. For a second, I considered the idea that he might be the day, my other half, but I dismissed it right away. There was no way another boy could be my other half, was there?

From then on, I saw him everywhere. He was in my philosophy class, my Maths class, my History class, at the same lunch table where I always sat (alone, of course. I may have been the night, but people only wanted to be my friend for the fame it would bring them. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of having it.). He was everywhere, but I was glad for it. Everything about him was attractive to me, brought me a feeling of pleasure you can only get from watching a satisfying GIF or reading a very good book. His laugh made my heart flutter. And I could only hope to God that he was the day, because I couldn't be with anyone but the day.

-

We met up outside of school. Whenever we couldn't meet up, we would text or call; without him I felt a growing emptiness in my heart. Being with him made my heart full, let my creativity flow. I worked much better with him by my side. I only ever truly felt safe with Ryan by my side. And I knew, when I realized that I was only ever truly safe with Ryan by my side, that I had fallen hopelessly in love. 

-

I kissed him. Our lips molded together perfectly. My hands tangled in his hair, his hands wrapped around me. Heat pooled in my stomach as we continued to kiss; my breaths shortened; we only parted when breathing was absolutely necessary. We were perfect. We were Brendon and Ryan, Ryan and Brendon, and we were perfect.

-

We had to keep the relationship secret. My mom wanted the night to be a gentle girl to have my children, to bring our family more prestige (prestige I didn't want us to have). Knowing that she would only ever disapprove of me being with Ryan, even going as far as trying to separate us, only made me more sure that she could never find out about it. She could never find out about us.

-

We had to keep the relationship secret. My dad wanted the daytime to be a feisty girl to have my children, to bring our family more prestige (prestige I didn't want us to have). Knowing that he would only ever disapprove of me being with Brendon, even going as far as trying to separate us, only made me more sure that she could never find out about it. She could never find out about us.

-

At twenty-one, we left. We managed to hide our relationship until the very day we left. Our families, from neighboring towns, had just found out that we knew each other, the day and the night, so they decided to meet up. We greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek, dangerously close to the mouth, and we could see the numb shock in our families' faces. "I'm leaving, with my boyfriend," We said at once, our hands clasped, never once letting go. "Live well, mom, dad." 

Everything was perfect. The day had met the night, and everything was perfect.


End file.
